


【德哈】Visions of Gideon

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: I have touched you for the last time.I have kissed you for the last time.I have loved you for the last time.Is it a video?





	【德哈】Visions of Gideon

**Author's Note:**

> I have touched you for the last time.
> 
> I have kissed you for the last time.
> 
> I have loved you for the last time.
> 
> Is it a video?

【1】

哈利很好奇，为什么战后会有人转学到霍格沃茨上八年级，还是斯莱特林学院。

他盯着礼堂另一头那个浅金色的脑袋。那人有双蓝灰色的眼睛，就像风雨压城的天空，乌云在翻涌。他嘴角始终保持在一个标准的弧度，假笑让他看起来更加拒人千里，像个冷冰冰的瓷娃娃。

“嘿，兄弟，看什么呢？你保持这个姿势好一会了。”罗恩用手肘捅了捅他。

“没什么。”哈利收回视线，冲罗恩笑了笑，端起一杯南瓜汁，这才发现周围一圈人都在看着自己，大概刚才他们对自己说话，而自己出神太久没听见。

“真的吗？”罗恩皱着眉，声音听起来有点紧绷，“你看起来像是在观察对面的什么人。”

“好吧......”哈利放下手中的杯子，指了指大厅另一头，“那个新来的金发斯莱特林是谁？”

“哦，他啊......德拉科·马尔福。”罗恩僵硬地转过身，盯着桌上的一块苹果派，“你知道的，因为马尔福家的原因，他必须要来霍格沃茨接受魔法部的监管......嘿，你要吃苹果派吗？”

哈利觉得好笑，拍了拍他的肩膀：“拜托，伙计，我从来都不爱吃苹果，你那么紧张干嘛，我又不会找他打架。”

“韦斯莱先生和卢修斯的关系一直很差。”赫敏插了一句话。

“噢，这个我知道，不过说到马尔福，魔法部居然没有对他家进行任何实质性处罚？卢修斯就只是被监禁在庄园而已，谁知道他家又用了什么见不得人的手段。”哈利想到这件事就感觉很不痛快，重新望向斯莱特林长桌，那个人好像在一群斯莱特林中表现的游刃有余，一点也没有战败家族该有的颓废，“不过我怎么好像从来没见过他？”

“他之前在......德姆斯特朗，你知道的，他们家族一直崇尚黑魔法。”

“那四年级三强争霸赛的时候他没跟着一起来吗？”

“大概没有吧......”赫敏停顿了一下，“你想认识他吗？”

“我认识一个斯莱特林干嘛，还是个马尔福。”哈利耸了耸肩，“战争结束了，我只想好好享受学生时代的最后一年，没有伏地魔，没有那些乱七八糟的挑战。”

“好吧......我是说，好歹马尔福夫人在禁林救了你一命......”赫敏犹豫地说，然后看了罗恩一眼，后者并没感受到，只是盯着餐桌，好像对盘子里的烤鸡产生了兴趣。

“我也出席了战后的听证会，不算亏欠他们家。”哈利看着自己两个好友，坏笑着撞了一下罗恩，“嘿，兄弟，想什么呢？今晚你怎么一直这么紧张？烤鸡可没有你女朋友好看。”

“什么？不是......”罗恩慌张地抬起头，看了一眼赫敏，“我就是没什么真实感......战争结束了，我们又回到霍格沃茨什么的。”

“一切都会好的，霍格沃茨开学不就证明了这一点嘛。”

当然，一切都会好的。哈利从来没感觉这么轻松过，他环顾了一圈礼堂，今天是新生典礼，八年级重读加一年级新生，大厅显得格外拥挤，新入学的小巫师们刚刚分好学院，正在兴奋地叽叽喳喳交谈着，时不时有几道目光看向他，待他望过去时又惊慌地收了回去，这些孩子都把他当成英雄崇拜。

他又看了一眼那个人群中特别显眼的浅金色头发的斯莱特林，对方正在礼貌地同一个和他发色一样的姑娘交谈，画面看起来和谐又般配。

一切都很好，哈利满意地喝了一口南瓜汁。

【2】

德拉科觉得新转来的那个格兰芬多“救世主”真的很烦，各种意义上。

不论他走到哪，身后总跟着一群崇拜他的小巫师，所到之处喧哗吵闹让人头大；不仅如此，整个人也毫无形象品味可言，巫师袍从来都是半敞着披在身上，领带就更不用说了，永远歪歪斜斜挂在脖子上，还有那愚蠢的圆框眼镜和乱糟糟的黑头发......不修边幅的样子简直就是一场视觉折磨。

布雷司告诉过他，当年大名鼎鼎的“活下来的男孩”作为彻底击败伏地魔的制胜关键，为了避免过早被伏地魔本人察觉，邓布利多将他藏在麻瓜世界培养，直到战争结束，魔法部认为“救世主”需要接受正式正规的巫师教育，才将他拉回到霍格沃茨来读八年级。

德拉科对此很不屑，麻瓜世界长大的格兰芬多，他想不出这世界上能有什么比这更灾难的组合了。看看“救世主”炸过的坩埚，做毁的魔药，认错的草药吧，整个巫师界还有比他更愚蠢的人吗。

好在八年级的课不多，除了魔药课，德拉科不需要经常看见那只蠢狮子，索性也就眼不见心不烦，不过就算是见着了，他也只能是从那群围着他的小巫师旁边经过。不然还能怎么办呢？毕竟听说要不是因为“救世主”出席了战后听证会，卢修斯可能就不是被监禁在庄园这么简单了，谁让他选错了站队。

其实德拉科不明白“救世主”为什么要替他家说话，听说是因为母亲救了他一命，这就更加奇怪了，母亲怎么会救他呢？当时自己因为受伤昏迷在庄园，并不知道具体发生了什么。

不过这样也好，他们之间互不亏欠。

“马尔福学长，下周的魁地奇，你要做找球手吗？”斯莱特林新晋的魁地奇学院队队长小心翼翼地问德拉科。

“下周？对哪个学院？我这个学期可没参加过一次训练。”德拉科抬头看了一眼这个五年级的男生，对方站在他身边显得很局促。

“嗯，其实是一场友谊赛，和格兰芬多的，他们的找球手是哈利·波特。”

“不去。”听到那个名字，德拉科冷漠回绝。

男生被无情的拒绝一下子打懵了，不知所措站在原地，走也不是，留也不是。

“你以前可不是这样。”布雷司笑着推了一把德拉科。

“咳！”潘西咳嗽一声斜眼瞄了布雷司一眼。

“你们两个要打情骂俏请回地窖，别在这里恶心人。梅林啊，这布丁可真难吃。”德拉科厌恶地一推面前的布丁碗。

“你不是一直都不爱吃布丁。”

是啊，他一直都不爱吃布丁，就连纳西莎做的圣诞布丁他也只是浅尝两口，可是为什么刚才下意识就拿了一碗根本不在眼前的布丁呢？

“所以为什么不参加魁地奇？你明明很喜欢做找球手。”布雷司还在没皮没脸地问，丝毫不在意潘西伸出手要掐他的腰，眼疾手快将放到腰袢的手握在手中，潘西脸一红，布雷司迅速转头在她脸上亲了一下。

“他骑过飞天扫帚么，会打魁地奇么，欺负‘救世主’的罪责我可担不起。”德拉科没眼看两人没羞没臊的互动，忍不住想翻白眼的冲动，扭头却发现男孩还站在他身后，“说了我不去，你还站在这干嘛？”

“可是......这场球赛是麦格校长安排的八年级友谊赛......”

“麻烦，那你直接说不就好了。”德拉科揉了揉太阳穴，最近他经常感到头疼，他觉得自己就是被身边这些越来越像格兰芬多的斯莱特林给气得，“行了，我参加，你走吧。”

男孩这才像被赦免了一般连忙窜开。

“找球手”吗？德拉科眯起眼睛看向大厅另一头那个黑头发的少年，对方正神采奕奕地跟周围的人讲话。

他倒要看看，“救世主”能给人什么惊喜。

【3】

阳光照在那颗浅金色的脑袋上，明晃晃的反光让哈利眼花。见鬼了，这是犯规！蓄意干扰对手！

但是他不得不承认，马尔福的飞行技术很好，不论是躲避游走球还是争夺飞贼，他都飞得很有技巧，很强势压制着自己的飞行轨迹，没有一丝漏洞让自己超越他，只能憋屈的跟在他身后。风吹鼓着两人的长袍猎猎作响，逼得近了，斯莱特林绿色的袍角吹到哈利脸上，抽打得他生疼，不过风中似乎夹杂了一丝好闻的乌木沉香，哈利形容不出来，却莫名有种能够让他放松的亲切。

可惜飞贼再次消失在两人面前，谁也没抓住。

哈利见马尔福拉起扫帚飞到自己头顶，然后一个急转弯横在空中低头俯看着自己，扬起嘴角扯出一个假笑。

“Scared? Potter?”

阳光从他背后泄下来，周身描上一圈金边，光线太过强烈，照得哈利视神经一阵抽痛。

“You wish!”

马尔福看着哈利咬牙切齿的样子，笑得更欠揍了，一转身飞走了。

哈利恨恨地啐了一口，太阳穴被气得突突直跳，马尔福那个笑映在脑海深处有种说不出的熟悉，总觉得在哪里见到过。

算了，反正斯莱特林那些纯血笑起来都是一个德性，带着不可一世的戏谑和傲气，似乎有一种他们与生俱来的优越。

哈利强迫自己重新将注意力放回到赛场上，即使是友谊赛，他也不愿意输给斯莱特林。

可是......该死的，那头金灿灿的头发总是吸引着他的视线不自觉往那人所在的方向飘，哈利懊恼地想，一定是因为那颗脑袋远看起来太像飞贼了......啊！飞贼！

哈利还以为自己被阳光晃晕了，视野中突然出现两个反着光的圆球，定了定神才发现自己一直盯着的人身后窜出来一颗金色飞贼。因为在身后，马尔福并没发现，哈利不敢惊动对方，不动声色从上方绕道他身后，然后猛地一压扫帚。

哈利没想到马尔福察觉到了自己的动向，按着扫帚一个行云流水的180度掉头，突然和自己面对面。飞贼近在眼前哈利已经刹不住车了，索性一狠心伸出手臂想扑过去抓，结果一抬头，他看见自己落进那双灰蓝色的眼睛。

“噗通——”哈利听见自己的心跳也像是踩下急刹，猛地撞上肋骨，挤压着自己的胸腔，让他一时之间忘记了呼吸。

太近了。乌云翻涌的眼睛像是下起了雨，雨水洗刷着那个世界，乌云背后透出澄澈的蓝天，哈利看见自己就身处其中。

心底突然涌出一股温泉，他的心脏浸泡在温润的泉水中，哈利说不出是种什么心情，只感觉暖暖的很舒服，然而紧接着，大脑深处升起一阵剧烈的疼痛，汹涌而来的剧痛仿佛要将他撕裂。哈利惨叫一声，身子一歪从扫帚上摔下来。

风夹杂着观众席上的惊呼灌进哈利的耳朵，他努力想维持自己身体平衡，但是疼痛让他失去了所有的行动力，只能在黑暗中下坠。

忽然一阵好闻的乌木沉香靠近，然后包围他，就像......像是刚才在马尔福的衣服上闻到的味道。

要输给他了。这是哈利失去意识前最后一个念头。

【4】

德拉科睁开眼，发现自己躺在医疗翼的病床上，四周的床帘都拉着，看不出是什么时候了。他用手肘撑着自己坐起来，这才发现床边趴着一个人。

“啊，德拉科，你醒了。”阿斯托利亚被起身的动静吵醒，坐起来，“你感觉怎么样？还好吗？”

“还行，就头还疼得厉害，最近一直这样，喝了止疼药也没用。”德拉科靠在床头，闭眼专心对付着疼痛，开学后头疼变得越来越严重，查过两次，庞弗雷夫人只说是他压力太大休息不好造成的。

“所以发生了什么？现在什么时候了？”

“还没错过晚饭。你和波特在赛场上撞在一起从扫帚上摔下来，大家都被你们吓坏了。”阿斯托利亚笑了一下，站起来挨在德拉科身边坐下，帮他按摩太阳穴，“结果一场友谊赛还真是友谊赛了，谁也没赢。”

“哼，愚蠢的格兰芬多，只会张牙舞爪横冲直撞。”德拉科放松地将自己往阿斯托利亚的方向靠了靠，躺下来方便她手上的动作。

姑娘笑了笑，没再说什么。

“利亚。”头痛缓解不少，德拉科舒服得闭着眼睛喊了姑娘一声。

“嗯？”

“我们毕业就结婚吧。”

阿斯托利亚被这突如其来的话一惊，僵住了。

“怎么了？”德拉科睁开眼，抬头看着手足失措的女孩，“不愿意嫁给我吗？”

“不......不是......只是......”阿斯托利亚看着这个她满心爱慕的少年坚定地握住了自己的手，吞吞吐吐地说，“太......太快了......我只是觉得太快了......”

德拉科重新坐起来，这会头疼已经过去，他望向目光闪躲的少女，笑着说:“快吗？我觉得一点也不快，你可是星夜女神，只有你才能让天龙座发光。”

阿斯托利亚方寸大乱，脸都红透了，支吾着说不出一句完整的话。

“没关系，我可以等你准备好。”德拉科凑到姑娘的唇角碰了一下，熟练得像是做过无数次那样。

两个人都愣了一下，德拉科不知道为什么自己这么自然而然就吻了上去，他明明没有吻过她。

“抱歉！我情不自禁被你吸引。”德拉科马上反应过来，连忙道歉，这行为太过冒犯，他甚至没有问姑娘是否能够亲吻她。

“没事......我......我......”阿斯托利亚说话的气息越来越弱，最后别过头露出绯红的耳根，不自然地起身，“我先去叫庞弗雷夫人过来替你检查一下。”

德拉科松开手，看着她像只被枪声惊到的小兔子一样慌慌张张地跑远。

开学前格林格拉斯家就和马尔福家确定了联姻，可是阿斯托利亚对此表现得十分不安，德拉科以为是战争让她缺失安全感，害怕自己作为一场利益联姻的牺牲品。可是每当德拉科对她表示亲近或是表白，她都会变得更加惊慌，就像刚才那样。

也许她不想和自己结婚？也许她心里有别的什么人？

正当德拉科为自己的猜测而心烦意乱时，阿斯托利亚带着庞弗雷夫人走进医疗翼。

庞弗雷夫人复查了一遍他的身体，顺便询问一直困扰他的头疼状况如何。

“刚才醒来的时候还疼得厉害，现在已经没事了。”德拉科看见站在庞弗雷夫人身后紧张的阿斯托利亚，又笑着说了一句，“我已经找到了我的解药。”

阿斯托利亚一愣，随即看见落在自己身上的目光脸更红了，庞弗雷夫人也笑起来：“行了，看你也没什么问题了，嘴这么贫。”

然后转身拿来两瓶药直接交给姑娘，交代道：“今晚上睡前和明早上起来要他把这两瓶药喝了，没什么大碍，就是注意一点这周别再试图飞行了。”

阿斯托利亚接过药瓶认真记下注意事项，庞弗雷夫人边说话边拉开床帘。

“波特呢？”德拉科这才环顾了一下四周，发现医疗翼空荡荡的。

“噢，他没事，吃过中饭就出院了。”

德拉科没再多问，事实上他甚至不知道自己为什么要多嘴问这一句，弄得自己好像有多关心他一样。

庞弗雷夫人摇摇头转身离开房间，德拉科似乎听见她转身的时候叹了一口气。

“走吧，去大厅吃晚餐。”阿斯托利亚恢复平日里恬静的模样，似乎刚才的慌乱不过是一场错觉。

德拉科看着她，下床牵起她的手，笑着说：“好的，我们去吃晚餐。”

【5】

哈利穿着礼服站在毕业舞会的大厅门口感觉精神一阵恍惚。

八年级过得太快了，没有那些乱七八糟的“考验”，不需要担心到底还能不能活到明天，傲罗的工作也早就确定下来，这是哈利眼里作为“救世主”唯一的好处，哪怕是他的N.E.W.T考试全都不合格，傲罗司大概也会热烈欢迎他的加入。

所以这一年哈利毫无压力，每天就只是上上课，看罗恩和赫敏斗嘴，教授们连作业都鲜少布置给七八年级的学生，毕竟经历过一场战争，他们都有了足够的实践能力，理论作业似乎已经变得不那么重要。

这个学期更像是霍格沃茨送给他们的一份礼物，弥补被战争剥夺的那一年校园时光。

这么一路就过到了毕业，这一届有两个年级的学生要毕业，所以毕业舞会的规格也显得特别隆重，哈利站在礼堂门口怔怔地看着房间里面的人。

大家都换上了华美的礼服，褪下了满身稚气。

他看见罗恩和赫敏站在桌子旁边说话，赫敏还是穿着一身浅紫色的鱼尾裙，不过比起四年级更加优雅，她不再是那个只为了考试成绩担忧的小姑娘了，她现在有自己的政治理想和职业报复，她想要一个任何血统以及所有魔法生物都拥有平权的巫师世界；

他还看见舞池里纳威挽着卢娜踏着轻快的舞步，卢娜穿着浅蓝色的长裙，带着她自己做的胡萝卜耳环，像个精灵，纳威穿着黑色燕尾服，他也不再是那个笨手笨脚做任何事都会搞砸的男孩了，他已经被霍格沃茨聘为草药学教授，没有人再嘲笑他，最后一战时他的勇气给了所有人信念；

哈利又看见秋·张和朋友吃着甜点笑得十分开心，自从塞德里克遭遇不幸后，这个女孩一直处于低落消沉的负面情绪之中，好在最后她也走了出来，哈利不会忘记她、塞德里克和自己同为找球手飞在球场上的那些时光......

说到找球手......哈利下意识看向那个浅金色的脑袋，其实他来到礼堂门前第一眼就看到了那个斯莱特林，谁让他的发色实在是过于抢眼。

马尔福穿着黑色的长衫礼服，挽着身着一袭墨绿色长裙的金发姑娘，两人即使是站在一群斯莱特林之中气质也显得过分出众了。

说起来，之前斯莱特林的找球手是谁来着？

头忽然痛起来，哈利一直知道自己的记忆有空缺和断层，不过好在都是些无关紧要的小事，哈利也就没去在意过，只不过似乎这些事大多和斯莱特林有关。赫敏告诉过他那是因为伏地魔的灵魂碎片被杀死的同时，对哈利的神经造成了不可逆的伤害。

“哈利！”有人从身后拍他的肩膀，“站在门口发什么呆呢？”

“嘿，金妮。”哈利不用回头，光是声音就能听出来是谁在身后，“刚刚突然头疼，你知道的，这一年经常这样，也不知道这后遗症还能不能好了。”

面对金妮，哈利总能没有负担的说出所有的事，她不会像赫敏那样过度紧张。他可不敢对赫敏坦言自己头疼的事。

“该不会是被成双成对的情侣刺激到了吧。”金妮笑着顺势挽过他的手臂。

“那也是别人羡慕我能邀请到这么美丽的女士。”哈利也笑了，挽着金妮朝大厅里走，“我只是突然想到一年级开学，那时候我连怎么进入车站都不知道。”

那时赫敏还是个傲慢的小女巫，金妮只会用崇拜的眼神看着自己，罗恩总是作出一些莽撞粗鲁的举动，纳威是个连自己的蟾蜍都看不住的糊涂虫......

“可是你还是你啊，你一直都是哈利·波特。”金妮眨了眨眼，“我的大英雄。”

哈利也笑了，这个姑娘，早在自己最初进入巫师世界时就陪在他身边，经历过那么多，成为生命中不可分割的一部分。

如果不是她，哈利不知道还能和谁分享自己的余生。

“嘿，哈利，金妮。”赫敏向两人打招呼，“感觉怎么样？”

“感觉不可思议，总觉得我才刚刚知道巫师界没多久，转眼我们就要毕业了。”

“是啊是啊，乔治已经迫不及待要使唤我了。”罗恩小声抱怨。

“不过我没想到你最后选择去和他一起经营笑话商店。”

“总不能让他一个人管理那么大一个店铺，他准备明年在霍格莫德开分店。”

“费尔奇会被气死吧，还要被他持续折磨。”

大家笑起来。

“你和金妮打算什么时候举报婚礼？”

“先等她这个赛季的集训结束再说。”

“你怎么不说等她这个赛季结束呢。”

“嘿！你到底是想让我嫁人还是不想啊。”

哈利偏头微笑地看着身侧伸手打她哥哥的姑娘。

“都听她的。你们呢？”

“我想等在魔法部的工作稳定下来再......”赫敏顿了顿看着罗恩。

“喏，兄弟，我跟你一样，都听她的。”

赫敏也笑着拍了一下罗恩，端起酒杯。

“那，祝我们毕业快乐，未来越来越好。”

哈利喝了一口杯子里辛辣的琥珀色液体，嗯，一切都在越来越好。

【6】

德拉科和阿斯托利亚没有采用纯血家族的传统婚礼形式。

没有隆重的典礼和繁琐的仪式，只是在马尔福庄园的后花园举办了一个小型宴会，邀请双方亲近的家人和朋友。

马尔福夫妇对此没有提出任何异议，但是格林格拉斯家很不满意，不过阿斯托利亚安抚父母说这是她的意愿，她不想两人的婚礼弄得像是一场公式化的联姻，她想要浪漫一点。

阿斯托利亚夫人摸了摸女儿的头，她知道自己女儿生性天真烂漫，很不喜欢那些刻板的规矩，德拉科又一直是她爱慕的人，加之战后血统论越来越不受待见，连带着那些传统也一同被诟病，这样的婚礼倒也不失为一件好事，只要是她自己的意愿就好。

可惜他们不知道，这样的婚礼形式是德拉科提出来的。

“你不想举行传统的典礼？”阿斯托利亚对德拉科的提议感到诧异，“我以为你很在意这个。”

“你不是一直不喜欢这种条条框框？这是我们的婚礼，我不想你觉得难受。”

“嗯......可是......”阿斯托利亚咬着嘴唇，似乎在挣扎到底该不该说出来。

“没关系的，你有什么想法都可以跟我说的。”德拉科抬起姑娘的头，“别咬自己，一会就该见红了。”

阿斯托利亚愣神地看着自己的未婚夫，看他专注地看着自己的眼神。她一直很喜欢德拉科的眼睛，笑起来流光闪烁，像是暗藏了一片星河。

“这是我给你的婚礼，利亚，不是给别的什么人看的。如果你想要盛大的仪式我们就采用巫师界最隆重的庆典；如果你不想让不相关的人干涉我们就只邀请亲近的家人朋友；你想要海边、礼堂、花园或者任何什么地方我们就去。”

星河里只有她一个人。

阿斯托利亚终于笑起来：“好啊，就听你的，在庄园的后花园，邀请几个亲近的家人朋友就挺好。”

“利亚。”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

“我知道。我也爱你。”

阿斯托利亚看着德拉科出神得注视着自己，手指一直摩挲着自己的脸颊，像是在确认什么。

“德拉科？”

“嗯？哦，抱歉，是我走神了。”德拉科笑着吻了吻她的额头，“我爱你。”

德拉科看着头戴花环，身穿白色圣洁婚纱的阿斯托利亚，像是误入凡间的仙子。姑娘低着头露出害羞的笑容，被格林格拉斯先生挽着一步步向他走来。

他没想过自己战后的生活会这么美好，美好的像是一场盛大的幻境。

【7】

哈利坐在自己的工位上，下班时间早就过了，今天的任务也已经全部完成，他却还坐在座位上，他承认，其实自己只是不想回家。

作为三个孩子的父亲，他现在理应回家陪孩子过自己曾经梦寐以求的亲子时光，而不是无所事事的坐在办公室，毫无意义地整理文件。

哈利突然感觉成年人的世界比起战争更让他疲惫。

战时他知道自己要击败伏地魔，要找到魂器，即使那时也迷茫，不知道魂器是什么，在哪里，但是不是一个人，他身后有很多支撑他的人。

可是现在......他不知道是哪里出了问题，他也不知道应该怎样去解决。

早上出门前他和金妮吵了一架，吵架原因是什么？哈利记不清了，但是他记得自己抱怨金妮心里只有训练，根本没时间顾家，孩子们的一日三餐都要他来负责，克利切太年迈了，加之它根本不喜欢他们一家人住在布莱克老宅，还有赫敏的家养小精灵保护法，哈利一般都会选择自己给孩子们做饭。

金妮也斥责他只知道孩子们要吃饭，从来不能好好陪他们谈谈心，除了傲罗的工作他到底有多少心思在这个家里，甚至问他，到底知不知道詹姆已经上几年级了。

最后哈利摔门而出，他听见身后莉莉在房间里哭得很伤心。

哈利并不知道为什么自己要在傲罗的工作上这么拼命，事实上他并不像大家说得那样，有着与黑魔法斗争奉献终身的崇高理想，只是他要是不去做的话，他也不知道自己还能做什么。

哈利在椅子上又坐了一会，终于起身将桌上的文件归在一起准备回家，金妮今天又开始新一轮的训练，詹姆和阿不思都在霍格沃茨，莉莉还在韦斯莱夫人那，他得去接姑娘回家。

哦，对了，今天他们吵架就是为了这件事，哈利希望金妮能够考虑退役，转而做教练之类的，金妮任务哈利这是对她职业的不尊重。

可是哈利只是觉得一直做球员对金妮来说太累了啊。他叹了一口气，上次两个人心平气和的交流是什么时候了？

“爸爸！”莉莉扑进他怀里扬起小脸看着他，“你今天怎么来得这么晚，我还以为你和妈妈都不要我了。”

“抱歉，宝贝，今天临时加班。”哈利撒了个谎，抱起女儿，“晚上想吃什么？”

“我们已经吃过了。”韦斯莱夫人走出来，“我看你迟迟不来接她，就让她吃过饭了。”

“抱歉。”

“不必道歉，哈利，我们都是一家人这么久了，你和金妮都忙，有什么事情好好说，不要置气。”韦斯莱夫人笑眯眯递给哈利一封信，“阿不思的来信，猫头鹰直接给送我这来了。”

“我也想去霍格沃茨上学，一个人在家太无聊了。”莉莉接过哥哥的信，嘟哝着。

“快了快了，我们莉莉还有一年也可以去上学了，你想去哪个学院？”

“当然是格兰芬多！你已经问过好多遍了爸爸。”

哈利尴尬地笑了一下，没再说什么，向韦斯莱夫人道别，带着女儿回到格里莫十二号布莱克老宅。

“阿不思说什么了？”哈利看着莉莉迫不及待拆开信件。

“他说他在斯莱特林交了一个朋友，叫做斯科皮·马尔福。这可真是个奇怪的名字。”

哈利愣了一下，从女儿手里接过儿子的信。

“爸爸你认识马尔福家么？”女儿仰起头天真地问。

哈利努力回想了一下。上个月在站台上似乎见到了那个人，浅金色的长发用黑色的缎带绑在脑后，身边站着他的妻子和一个同样浅金色短发的男孩，那个男孩看起来很乖巧，和他父亲曾经不可一世的模样完全不同。

哈利为自己的想法愣了一下。曾经？毕业之后虽然同在魔法部，但是因为两个部门之间八竿子打不着，似乎就没再见过面。唯一鲜活的记忆就是八年级那场魁地奇友谊赛，还是少年模样的马尔福傲慢地对着自己笑，那天的阳光刺眼，他几乎看不清对方的面容，那次还是以自己昏迷过去收场的。

他似乎记得那时候庞弗雷夫人说是因为自己没有刹住车撞在马尔福身上，两个人一起从空中摔下来，好在麦格校长在场及时作出反应，在漂浮咒和马尔福“人肉垫”的缓冲之下，自己并没怎么样。

“爸爸，爸爸，你跟马尔福家关系很好吗？”莉莉见爸爸发呆没有回答自己又追问了一遍。

“不，我只是认识他，但跟他并不熟悉。”哈利回过神来拍了拍女儿的头顶，回答到。

【8】

德拉科盯着出现在自家庄园的小孩。

“你叫阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特？”

“对......”黑头发的男孩拘谨地站在斯科皮身边，目光闪躲，手绞紧了巫师袍的袍角。

“你爸爸跟你解释过中间名的意思吗？”

“嗯......他说是西弗勒斯先生是霍格沃茨最伟大的校长之一。”

德拉科无语。他大概永远也不会理解一个格兰芬多的脑子里在想什么，他可不记得自家教父在出任霍格沃茨校长期间有什么杰出贡献。

不过也听说是因为救过波特一命，魔法部平反了他食死徒的身份，而他身后似乎还藏着许多没能对公众公开的事情。

同时魔法部还隐瞒了另一个消息，只说感谢一位无名英雄，在战争中牺牲自己换取这来之不易的胜利。

德拉科感觉，似乎每个人身上都藏着点什么秘密。就好比眼前这个男孩。

男孩长得和他父亲很像，明亮的绿色瞳孔让德拉科想到隐身在暗处警惕的黑猫，随时准备对环境的变化做出反应。

这不该是一个家庭幸福美满被宠大的孩子该有的眼神。德拉科默默观察他，像是透过他能看到另外什么人的影子。

“父亲？”斯科皮见父亲一直盯着阿不思，一言不发，阿不思已经无措地给自己使好几个眼神了，终于忍不住出声问道，“您和波特先生关系很好吗？”

德拉科一愣。

他和波特的关系？除了八年级那短暂的一年同学时光，他们简直就是两条平行流淌的河流，因为客观的自然因素而不得不有些水蒸气般的交集，却始终隔着一块大陆，各自朝前，永不交汇。

“不，我跟他不熟。”

“斯科皮带朋友回来了？是要住几天吗？”阿斯托利亚提着一个皮箱从楼上走下来。

“是的，妈妈，是阿不思，我跟您说过的。”

“噢，好的，欢迎你来庄园做客，你可以把这里当成自己家。”阿斯托利亚笑着对阿不思说，然后转身将皮箱递给德拉科，顺便帮他整理了一下西服外套，抽出一块丝巾，将它叠成整齐的正方形，别进前胸的口袋。

“斯科皮，好好招待小波特先生。”德拉科看着低头替自己整理口袋巾的妻子，温柔地将她的长发别到耳后，扭头对儿子说，“我有事要出去几天，别给你母亲添麻烦。”

“知道了父亲，爷爷奶奶回来了吗？”

“嗯，差不多明天该到。”德拉科拿起靠在一旁的蛇头手杖，想了想，将皮箱和手杖交到同一只手上，摸了摸斯科皮的脑袋，“也别带着小波特先生去你爷爷面前捣乱。”

“明白，父亲再见。”

德拉科亲吻了一下阿斯托利亚的脸颊，这才离开庄园。

【9】

“你爸妈感情真好。”回到房间阿不思才露出羡慕的眼神，对斯科皮说，“我都不记得我爸爸什么时候亲吻过我妈妈了，他们永远在吵架。”

“可是我觉得偶尔吵架也挺好的啊。”斯科皮扑倒在床上，看着施过魔法的天花板，“我爸妈从来不吵架，他们给我的感觉就像是到对方家里做客的贵宾。”

“你父亲明明很爱你母亲，眼睛可不会说谎，他看她的眼神温柔极了。”

“说到眼神......”斯科皮一翻身坐起来，“你不觉得我父亲看你的眼神也很奇怪吗？”

阿不思也坐直身体，“庞弗雷夫人说你父亲和我父亲曾经关系亲密。”

从一年级入学，斯科皮和阿不思成为朋友开始，他们就常常听见教授们把他们的姓氏放在一起提及。

原本这件事并不值得放在心上，直到这个学期，阿不思再次为了抓金色飞贼从扫帚上摔下来，斯科皮送他到医疗翼，庞弗雷夫人帮他处理伤口的时候埋怨，是不是他们波特家族的基因里就遗传了每年都要因为魁地奇受伤住院，并且每次来医疗翼也都是由一个马尔福陪同。

说完庞弗雷夫人忽然意识到什么似的，结束了这个话题，并且沉默地做完治疗留下药匆匆离开，留下被消息炸懵的两个孩子。

斯科皮和阿不思知道，马尔福家族和波特家族素来不和，他们能成为朋友已经很意外了，所以他们很少说起自己父亲的事情。

德拉科从来没有跟斯科皮提过哈利的名字；哈利也只是在阿不思的软磨硬泡之下才讲出德拉科是战后八年级转学到霍格沃茨的，所以他对这个人知之甚少。

这不对劲，明明按照庞弗雷夫人的意思，他们两个人关系应该很亲密才是，怎么可能仅有八年级一年的际遇呢？

于是两人一头钻进图书馆的档案室开始查，越查这件事越蹊跷：历任级长的花名册里，斯莱特林学院在1995-1997年空出来一个位置；而有关魁地奇学院杯的影像资料就更诡异了，1991年-1997年的球队合照全部空缺，平斯夫人对此给出的解释是因为战争，然后就不再多说一个字了；他们还去问过海格、隆巴顿教授甚至是麦格校长，每个人都闪烁其词，只是说战争让他们父亲那一代人变得特殊，没有人给他们一个准确的答案。

那段时间发生过的事情像是蒸发了一般，教授们都对它守口如瓶。

不过这件事很快就被暂时抛在脑后了，在霍格沃茨总有比父亲的故事更加吸引人的东西。

直到放假后，几个孩子相约前往扎比尼的宅院，斯科皮知道扎比尼先生和夫人是父亲最亲近的朋友，他在父母的婚礼照片上见过他们。于是他故作好奇，向扎比尼先生打听父亲学生时代的事情。

扎比尼先生兴致勃勃说了好些德拉科曾经做过的那些幼稚的恶作剧，扎比尼夫人也笑着说没想到德拉科会教出斯科皮这样乖巧的孩子，一定是阿斯托利亚的功劳。

“可是......可是我爸爸说，马尔福先生是战后八年级才转到霍格沃茨的啊。”阿不思不可思议地问。

两个人这才对着阿不思一愣，扎比尼夫人没有说话，避开他的目光转头看向窗外，不知道在想什么；扎比尼先生点燃自己的烟斗，吸了两口烟。

“所以我父亲和波特先生关系很差吗？”斯科皮问，隔着烟雾他有点看不清扎比尼先生的表情，又小心翼翼地补充了一句，“是因为战争吗？”

扎比尼先生放下烟斗，敲了敲烟灰，伸手挥散面前的烟雾，重新看向站在眼前的两个小孩。浅金色头发的小孩有着铅灰色的眼睛，比他父亲的目光纯粹；黑头发的男孩翠绿色的瞳孔，比他父亲的眼神单纯。

他没有正面回答，只是按着两个孩子的肩膀说：“马尔福庄园的书房里，藏着整个巫师界最大的秘密。”

说完便起身离开了客厅。

这才是他们来庄园的目的。

斯科皮知道自家庄园的书房曾经有很多违禁物品和书籍，不过听母亲说战后父亲任由魔法部的人收走了它们。在斯科皮的记忆里父亲很少会去到那个书房，虽然没有明令禁止他进去，但也看得出并不是很愿意自己靠近，就像是本能的在抗拒那个房间。

于是，趁着这次父亲出差，他们终于有机会好好寻找一下那个书房里藏着怎样的故事。

不过斯科皮没想到，这个秘密就这么堂而皇之的摆在眼前，甚至还没有开始寻找，就在阿不思抽出书架最底下一层的第一本书时，从里面滚出来一个玻璃瓶。

瓶子悄无声息掉在地毯上，滚了两圈停在斯科皮的脚边。

这是一个记忆瓶，瓶身上贴着一张纸条，上面是一个名字“德拉科·马尔福”，里面缥缈的物质发出微弱的光。

斯科皮捡起玻璃瓶，阿不思看着他。

书房另一头的墙上就是一个冥想盆，两个人瞧了瞧冥想盆，又瞅了一眼这个发着光的玻璃瓶，斯科皮感觉自己拿着的是一个潘多拉的魔盒，两个人谁也没有说话，不确定是否应该打开，不知道自己会看到什么。

阿不思握了握斯科皮的手，看着发着微光的记忆坠入冥想盆，两个人深吸了一口气。

【10】

“你来干嘛？！”

阿不思寻声看向说话的人，惊呼一声，赶紧用手捂住嘴。

说话的人，是自己的父亲。他看起来和自己现在差不多大，穿着格兰芬多的校袍站在天文台上，眼眶红红的。

“巴可比克被处死刑你满意了？”

“那可不是我的本意，再说它本来就不够安全。”

斯科皮转过头看向来人，也紧紧地捂着自己的嘴，害怕一不小心就会发出惊叫。

他看见自己的父亲穿着斯莱特林的长袍，傲慢地走到黑头发的少年身边面朝塔楼外面，双手撑着栏杆抬头看向夜空。

夜风吹着他额前的金色发丝来回飘动，明亮的月光落进他的瞳孔，斯科皮似乎看见了一场银色的风暴。

“你可别说是为了那么一只畜生哭了。”

“闭嘴！你不能这么叫它！”

“我偏就这么叫了，毕竟它不长眼伤了我。”

“然后你就用受伤的模样去骗得小姑娘的同情？”

“哟，你这是吃醋了？”

“滚！”

金色头发的少年突然抓起身边人的一只手，猛地将人推到墙边，强势地压在他身上。

“别说谎，波特，你可不希望我走。”两个人近到几乎吻在一起，“你这个口是心非的样子还打算演多久？”

“谁......”

“嘘嘘嘘，别急着反驳，那你说说看，是谁在我受伤的那天半夜不睡觉来我床边？”

“你......”

“对，我知道。你再说说看，是谁将那张‘死对头’挑衅用的字条贴身收着？让我看看......”一只手伸进了校袍外套，“哈，不仅贴身放着，还还原成了千纸鹤的样子，这样是不是让你感觉自己收了一封情书。”

“够了！你要是想羞辱我，目的达到了！”黑发男孩恼羞成怒想推开身上的人，却忘了自己的一只手还握在对方手里，两个人一个趔趄，还是斯莱特林先反应过来，一侧身顺势将人往怀里一带，靠在墙上将人抱在怀里。

“我知道那个畜生没有死，不仅如此，它还顺带救了一个逃犯。”

格兰芬多的怒火被浇熄，他震惊地看向抱着自己的人。

“你想要干什么！”

“我想听你说说，既然你亲爱的教父和可爱的小宠物都还健全地活着，为什么大半夜要跑到天文台上来哭。”

斯莱特林故意将嘴唇贴在怀里人的耳边低声发问，像是为了蛊惑他的心智，说出让自己满意的答案。

“因为......”热气吹进耳廓，黑头发的男孩软在金发少年的怀里。

“说出来，不说出来我怎么知道。”

“因为......”男孩像是被夺魂咒夺去了自己最后的意志，顺着施咒人的意愿说出他想要的回答，“因为我喜欢你。”

“乖，说出来不就好了？”

斯科皮看见自己的父亲吻住了波特先生，双手托着他的脑袋像是在品尝什么珍馐。

阿不思看见自己的父亲推拒的双手卸去了力气慢慢向下，最终环在马尔福先生的腰际。

两个人吻得旁若无人难舍难分。

“以后不要再对我说谎了。”

【11】

“三强争霸赛！你知道那意味着什么吗！你可能会丧命！”

“那我能怎么办？火焰杯选中了我！该死的你不明白吗！”

“你的名字怎么进去的！”

“我怎么知道！有人想要我的命我真是抱歉！你怎么不去问问你那万能的父亲呢，说不定他知道些什么！”

吵架声戛然而止，场面陷入一片沉寂。

“对不起......德拉科，我不是故意的。”哈利伸手拉住男朋友的衣袖。

“所以你根本不相信我。”

“不是的......”

德拉科没有说话，将自己的衣袖从哈利手中抽出来转身离开了。

“哈利·波特！你脑子被巨怪吃了吗！！你知不知道刚才追在你身后的是火龙！”

“谁让你金色的头发太抢眼了，我想看不见都难。”

德拉科对病床上笑得一脸讨好的人简直无可奈何，恨不得在他身上再打两拳。

“噢，对了，这个给你。”小小的树峰龙模型在哈利手里爬来爬去，“所以，我们没事了吧。”

“有事，如果你还这样学不会照顾自己，那我和你一辈子都有事。”德拉科冷漠地看着讪笑的男孩，冷冰冰地说。

“那你就照顾我一辈子吧。”

德拉科只得败下阵来，气不过地揉了一把对方乱糟糟的黑发。

“波特！你的平衡感被巨怪吃了吗！！”被踩了无数脚后，德拉科终于忍无可忍。

“我怎么不知道巨怪还是杂食性生物，吃了我的脑子又吃我的平衡感。”哈利小声嘟哝。

“严格意义上来说，平衡感由小脑控制，所以简单来说就是巨怪吃了你的脑子，整个脑子。”

“是的是的，我没了脑子才会找你做我男朋友，还找你做我圣诞舞会的舞伴。”

“你再说一次。”

“没什么，我是说我爱你，除了你我还能找谁呢。”

德拉科哼了一声，自己选的男朋友，总不能真的看他去和别的姑娘跳舞。

“哈利·波特！”德拉科将人裹在毛毯中抱在怀里，“你脑子里到底是进水了还是被鱼鳃草缠住了。”

“别生气......我总不能看着她一个人被留在水中吧......”哈利小心翼翼将自己缩进男朋友怀里，凑上去吻他的下巴。

“你的圣人情怀什么时候能稍微收一收，你是大算大爱无疆圣光普照神爱世人吗？”

“不不不，我爱你就挺自私的，我只爱你，嗯......你也只能爱我。”

德拉科恶狠狠地咬住那对还没恢复血色的嘴唇。

“他回来了，他回来了，他回来了。”哈利趴在塞德里克僵硬的身体上失魂落魄地吼叫。

德拉科远远的站在人群里，他仿佛被施了石化咒，一动也动不了。

“他回来了。”

【12】

“你要参加那个癞蛤蟆的特别调查小组？”

“谁让你要弄这个什么D.A.，总得有人帮你盯着她。”德拉科抱紧怀里的人，闭着眼睛吻了吻他的嘴角，懒洋洋地回答，“顺便提前演练一下怎么当一个合格的间谍。”

“我讨厌这个词。”

“父亲那边我已经跟他谈过了，他的态度是暂时中立，静观其变，他不能拿家族做赌注。”

“哼，利益至上，典型的斯莱特林。”

“你还记得我也是个斯莱特林吧。”德拉科睁开眼笑着看了一眼怀里的人，“我总会和你在同一边。”

哈利没说话。

“你在怪我吗？”

“没有，我只是讨厌现在每次约会都搞得像是地下情。”

“这不是挺刺激的。”

哈利斜了他一眼。

“看来你还挺多秘密情人？”

“可没人敢跟‘黄金男孩’抢男朋友。”

哈利叹了一口气。

“每次都在有求必应屋，约会都不能去别的地方。”

“你想去哪里？”

“我想......我想去海边看日出。”

“好的，战争结束了，你想去哪里我都陪你去。”

德拉科亲吻哈利的嘴唇，承诺道，“战争结束后，再没有什么能让我们分开。”

“德拉科。”哈利靠在病床上目光空洞地看着床边的男孩。

德拉科握紧了放在被单上那只冰凉的手。

“小天狼星死了。”哈利声音轻飘飘地浮在空中，“他是我唯一的亲人了。”

德拉科看着面色苍白的男孩，挨在他身边坐下，环抱着他的肩膀，亲吻他的额角。

“我会给你一个家。”

哈利并没有听见他说得话一般梦呓着：“战争开始了。”

【13】

“我们分手吧。”

哈利在翻倒巷口堵着德拉科，说什么也不让他走。

“什么意思？！现在后悔不觉得太晚了吗！”

“你不明白......”

“那你就让我明白！”

德拉科“唰”地拉开衣袖，那个罪恶的黑色印记赫然出现哈利眼前刺痛着他的神经。

“现在你明白了。”

“不，这只是......”哈利不知道说什么，索性按下横在两人之间的手臂，直接吻了上去，他的吻一点也不温柔，像是一场战役，拼命篡夺对方口中的氧气。

德拉科开始只是任由他在自己口中作乱，然后在猛烈的进攻中节节败退，抱住他开始回吻。

“不要离开我。”唇齿相贴，分不清这句话到底是谁说出来的，又像是两人共同的心声。

“伏地魔察觉到了什么，最近他和贝拉一直在企图侵入检查我的大脑。”德拉科靠坐在消失柜旁，神情十分疲惫，“他威胁我，如果再不修好这个破柜子就要杀了我母亲。”

哈利只能握着他的手，什么话也说不出来。

“邓布利多跟你说了吗？他那个老疯子居然让我按照伏地魔的命令行事。”

“你就按他说得做吧，相信他的安排。”

德拉科定定地看着哈利，没说话，像是想将眼前的人烙进眼中。

“我们等战争结束就结婚吧。”

哈利一愣。

“你想要什么婚礼？”德拉科自顾自地往下说，“巫师界的‘黄金男孩’，不，等到那时候就是‘救世主’了，和前食死徒，马尔福现任家主的婚礼，一定是空前盛大的。”

“别那么说自己。你不是。”哈利撞了一下德拉科的肩膀，“我可不想要什么庆典，找那么多不相关的人来参加我们的婚礼。”

“是啊是啊，毕竟在‘救世主’的眼中从来没有规矩两个字。”

哈利没有搭理他，靠在他怀里描述着自己的憧憬：“我想就在一个草地上，或者海边也不错，就只找亲近的家人朋友来参加。那是我们的婚礼。”

“听起来挺无聊的。”

“是吗，我觉得还挺浪漫的。”哈利也不在意德拉科的挑衅，无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“听你的。”德拉科低头亲吻男孩的唇角。

“太危险了，你不能再这样下去了！”卢修斯严厉地看着德拉科告诫他，“刚才你的大脑防线差点就被攻破了，你知不知道这有多危险！对你对他对我们家都是威胁。”

德拉科哭起来，他从来没在父亲面前流过泪，他知道卢修斯讨厌眼泪，那是弱者的象征。

“我没办法不去想！”

“那就把你的记忆交出来我帮你保管！”

“不！我不能！我不能忘记他！”

“或者你想自己亲手害死他。”

德拉科低着头不说话，眼泪还在源源不断向外涌，看得出他的内心在挣扎。

“小龙，听你父亲的。”纳西莎不忍心看儿子受这样的煎熬，“你已经做了一切你能做的事情，你知道他的一切，虽然你的大脑封闭术很厉害，但是你不可能时时刻刻都保持警惕，如果这些信息被那个人知道了，所有的努力就都白费了。小龙，你明白的，现在只有你能保护他。等到战争结束，就把你们的记忆还给你。”

在长久的沉默过后，德拉科终于抬起头，泪痕还挂在脸上，但是脸上已经恢复了往常的神情，他冷静地对着卢修斯说：

“拜托您了，父亲。”

【14】

回忆到这里就结束了。

斯科皮和阿不思从冥想盆里抬起头，震惊地对望了一眼。事情出乎他们的意料太多，他们没有想过自己的父亲还有一段这么波澜壮阔的往事。

可是依然有很多谜团没有解开，如果只有德拉科的记忆被提取了，那哈利的呢？为什么战争结束了这两个人并没有想起来对方，不仅如此，现在他们对彼此的认知，简直就是活在一个所有人共同编织的幻境。

“斯科皮？”纳西莎的声音在门口响起，“怎么不乖了？趁你父亲出门去了就往他书房钻？”

斯科皮和阿不思根本来不及做出反应，只能是站在原地被抓现场。

“你们？”纳西莎看着眼前的冥想盆和掉在地上的记忆瓶，她默默抽出魔杖，将回忆重新收回到瓶子里，转身放在书桌上。

“奶奶......”斯科皮咽了一下口水，“我没想到您回来的这么早......”

纳西莎没有接斯科皮的话，在靠墙的沙发上坐下，朝两个孩子招了招手。

斯科皮和阿不思走过去坐在她身边。

“你们都看过了？”

“嗯......”

“很多疑惑吧？”

两个男孩对视一眼，没敢说话。

“没想到卢修斯就把记忆放在这么明显的地方，我以为他是真的不希望小龙想起来。”纳西莎看着书架上的那个缺口，自言自语地说。

阳光从玻璃窗外照进来，给桌上的记忆瓶镀了一层金，里面奶白色的记忆发出闪闪的金光。

“是爷爷不允许他们在一起么？所以战争结束了父亲也没能恢复记忆。”斯科皮壮着胆子问了一句。

“可是我父亲的记忆是怎么回事？”阿不思也追问了一声。

“他们啊......”纳西莎叹了口气，陷入回忆。

【15】

“德拉科，你好好看看，他是谁？”贝拉揪着男孩的头发，迫使他仰起头看着德拉科。

“他是谁？我不确定......”德拉科茫然地看着眼前面目全非的男孩，那对亮晶晶地绿色眼睛也同样在看着自己，“他的脸怎么了？”

“对啊，他的脸怎么回事。”贝拉起身走向德拉科身后，尖声质问着。

德拉科没有起身，他蹲在原地，直勾勾地盯着眼前的人。

这双翠绿色的眼睛似乎在对自己说话，里面包含着德拉科看不明白的情愫和万语千言。

他似乎见过这对眼睛，但是为什么他想不起来。

他应该和这对眼睛的主人很亲密，因为记忆的深处似乎有这么一双眼睛或是含笑看着他，或是怒目而视，但是那愤怒又不那么真实，更像是情人间的争吵。

但是他想不起来，他想不起来这是谁。

贝拉和身后的人打了起来，抓住一个泥巴种开始尖叫，纳西莎将两个男孩推进地牢，拉起德拉科退到一旁。

“母亲，我应该要认识刚才那个人吗？”德拉科看起来很疑惑。

“没有。你不认识他。”

变故总是突如其来，大家都没想到哈利·波特会从地牢里逃出来，也没想到一个家养小精灵会冲出来救人。

哈利的手握着德拉科攥着魔杖的手背，眼神交汇的一刹那，德拉科似乎听见这个黑发绿眸的男孩说了一句：“我爱你。”

“母亲！”德拉科抱着头，神经的疼痛几近将他撕裂，“我认识他！我记得他！我爱他！”

纳西莎心惊肉跳地给房间布下一个又一个防护的咒语。

“他爱吃您做的布丁，所以我常常会随身带着；他知道我喜欢吃苹果，所以会烤苹果派给我吃；他喜欢我亲吻他的唇角，因为那样让他感觉放松；他从来不遵守规则；他说想要一个小型的婚礼；他答应要嫁给我。”德拉科不停地说着，在床上蜷缩成一团，“可是他是谁！他是谁！为什么我想不起他的名字！为什么我记不得他的样子！”

纳西莎泪流满面看着自己的儿子，不知所措。

“你怎么能......”纳西莎扑在自己丈夫身上，泣不成声，“你这是要他的命啊！”

卢修斯刚刚才告诉他，他给德拉科下的咒，根本不是简单的一忘皆空，是从他的记忆里整个抽走这个人的同时设下了一个限制，抑制大脑想起他，只要对他产生情感，大脑会自动进行阻拦、警告和自动调节记忆，最直接的表现就是，头痛、昏迷。

“可是我不能拿他的命和我们家做赌注，你知道，只有这样才是最安全的。”卢修斯抱着妻子，声音强硬地说，只是纳西莎能感受到他的身体也在微微发颤。

“可是只要哈利记得，小龙......总会察觉的。”

“刚才趁乱我给格兰杰小姐塞了一封信，她会明白怎么做的。”

“那他们......”

“等战争结束后，他们也不会再想起来对方。”

“你怎么能这样替他做决定，这是他的人生......”纳西莎想起儿子刚才痛苦地模样，他们之间的爱远比她想象的要深得多，“他会恨你的。”

“恨就恨吧，我只想让他活下去，除此之外我别无选择。”

【16】

“那后来呢？父亲就真的一次都没再想起......波特先生吗？”

“后来因为庄园里还有波特先生曾经送他的礼物，他又想起来过两次，那时候的小龙是真的不想忘记波特先生。可是大脑不堪重负导致他陷入昏迷，那次过后就没再想起来过了。不过战后八年级的一场魁地奇友谊赛，波特先生似乎想起来了什么，头痛让他从扫帚上摔下去，扎比尼先生告诉我，小龙见波特先生掉下去，竟然扑过去在空中抱住他......”

纳西莎叹了口气，停顿了一下才接着说：“可惜那只是他下意识的行为，不受任何精神情感的支配，肌肉记忆远比我们的大脑诚实。因为魔咒的限制，大脑自动修复了那段记忆，小龙不记得自己做了什么。”

“可是八年级明明他们在一个学校有那么多见面的机会......”斯科皮不甘心地追问，“况且周围的人就算是伪装的再好，也总会有失误的时候吧？要完全隐藏一个人的生活痕迹，这也太难了。”

“是的，出现的失误和纰漏很多，波特先生甚至知道自己有记忆断层。”纳西莎摸了摸斯科皮的脑袋，温柔地说，“可是毕竟大脑能记住的记忆是有限的，就算是没有魔咒，如果是无关紧要的人也会被我们遗忘，这些人忘了就忘了吧。对他们来说彼此就是无关紧要的陌生人，他们也就没有费心再去探究什么。”

纳西莎看向窗外热烈的阳光。

“然后时间久了，这些事就真的被他们忘了。其实不只是他们，所有人都忘了曾经他们有多相爱，只留下只言片语，说他们曾经关系亲密。”

书房陷入长久的沉默，纳西莎只是看着窗外，没人说话。

斯科皮一声不响地起身，走到书桌前拿起记忆瓶，狠狠地砸向墙壁。

“斯科皮你干嘛？！”阿不思站起来，想要拦住他已经来不及了。

纳西莎被玻璃破裂的声音拉回目光，惊讶地看着一地的碎片和消散在空中的记忆。

“这是他们相爱仅有的证明了！你怎么能这样？！”阿不思生气了。

“他们知道自己相爱过，然后呢。”斯科皮冷静地看着阿不思，“他们会想起吗？对他们而言只是观看了一场别人的故事，徒增无意义的烦恼罢了；又或者他们真的突破魔咒的限制，再次相爱了，可是呢？难道他们还能重新在一起吗？战争过去到现在已经间隔将近20年了，比他们曾经相爱的时间还多出三倍了。”

“那你也不能这样替他们做决定啊！”

斯科皮摇了摇头。

“我没有替他们做决定，现在才是他们的生活，如果现在强塞给他们一段记忆告诉他们，你们爱的是另外一个人，这才是替他们做决定。”

阿不思还是觉得生气，但是他必须承认斯科皮说得有道理。他不可能真的希望父亲和母亲分开。

纳西莎的表情看不出情绪，她只是抽出魔杖将一地的碎片收拾好，然后拍了拍男孩们的后背。

“好了，不要因为这种陈年往事影响你们之间的感情，你们有自己的人生。不需要被现实胁迫，可以自己做选择，这就是他们牺牲自己换来战争胜利最大的意义了吧。”

阿不思将抽出来的书放回书架上，和斯科皮一起跟在纳西莎身后走出了书房。

斯科皮又回头看了一眼，阳光照在无人的房间，刚才的一切都像是一场幻觉，早晚被时光的尘埃掩盖，直到他和阿不思经历过更多事情以后大脑也许会将它作为无关紧要的信息处理，遗忘。没人知道这个房间里发生了什么。

【17】

德拉科回到庄园时，阿不思已经离开了。

“所以小波特先生提前回去了？”晚餐后等待甜品的间隙德拉科问斯科皮。

“是的，父亲，因为波特先生的生日快到了。”斯科皮眨了眨眼睛，“其实您可以叫他阿不思，他还有个哥哥，三个波特先生的话您该怎么区分？”

“如果不是因为你和他是朋友，我大概一辈子也不会需要叫‘波特先生’这个称呼。”德拉科毫不客气地指出，顺便端起一个布丁，问纳西莎，“母亲您做布丁了？”

“斯科皮说想吃，我也很久没做了，不知道做得怎么样。”

“你不是一直喜欢吃母亲做得布丁吗？尝尝看？”德拉科将布丁碗放在阿斯托利亚面前，又帮她取了一个小巧的银勺。

阿斯托利亚笑着端起来吃了一口。

“真好吃，味道一点也没变。我怎么做也做不出这个味道。”

“那这次让母亲教你一下是什么配方，你一直喜欢这个味道。”德拉科看阿斯托利亚惊喜的模样笑着帮她将一缕头发别到耳后，从自己面前取过一块苹果派。

斯科皮眨着眼看着自己的父母，阿不思说得没错，父亲看母亲的眼神温柔极了。

【18】

阿不思回到家时，哈利正坐在沙发上给莉莉扎头发，他经常亲手给莉莉扎头发，而不是借助魔法什么的，这让他觉得和自己的女儿关系亲密。

“怎么提前回来了？马尔福庄园不好玩？”哈利笑着问儿子。

“哥哥一个人出去玩都不带我。”莉莉也跟着控诉。

“唔......庄园太大了，感觉空荡荡的不习惯。”阿不思随便扯了个谎。

“那正好，我正准备带莉莉去看金妮的训练呢。”

“嗯？”阿不思一时没反应过来，“父亲您不用上班吗？”

“我跟魔法部请了一个月的假。还想着等你回来跟你商量呢，过几天金妮的封闭训练就结束了，我们出去旅游吧，我们家很久没有一起出去玩啦。”哈利将蝴蝶结系好，拍了拍莉莉的肩膀，“我们莉莉真好看，去叫你哥哥，准备出门啦。”

莉莉一蹦一跳上楼去叫詹姆了。

“好久没有看金妮打球了，她还在霍格沃茨的时候就飞得可出色了，那时我就觉得她天生应该做球手。”哈利看阿不思站在门口发呆，笑着跟他说起一些他和金妮的往事。

眼神是不会说谎的，原来父亲在回忆母亲的时候目光也是这样柔软的，像是在说一个他怎样心疼也不够的小姑娘。

阿不思看向窗外。

今天的阳光真好啊，好得像是一场幻境，让人不愿醒来。


End file.
